Poor thing it was the truth
by charmed7thheaven
Summary: Bianca is in a foster home. she winds up going to Polk middle school where she meets Casey and Jess and they become friends. after something's happen between the girls and Bianca, Bianca and Jake, Bianca and Madison, and Bianca and Wes. this girl just cant handle it anymore. Please read and review it'll help me update faster. Kisses until next time
1. Introduction

The duff introduction

CHARACTERS

Bianca-9-6th grade; in foster care; starting new at polk middle school

Jess-11-6th grade; friends with casey since age 5

Casey-11-6th grade; friends with jess since age 5

Madison-11-6th grade; hates and bullies Bianca but not around Casey, Jess, or Wes

Wes-14-7th grade; likes Bianca but is dating Madison on and off again


	2. Who is she?

Chapter 1: Who is she?

Its a new day here at Polk middle school. Casey and Jess are walking up the stairs and walk past and stare at Bianca. "Casey is she new?" Jess said. "I believe so because I've never seen her around before." "Um Casey, I'll be right back." Casey followed her already knowing what Jess was about to do. Bianca is sitting on the brick ledge just on her phone. She is sitting by herself because she has no friends cause she just got placed in a different abusive foster home. "Excuse me." Jess stated. Bianca looked up and saw two girls around her age. "Hi I'm Jess." "Hi Jess. Im Bianca." "Im Casey." Jess turns and sees her best friend for 7 years behind her. She just smiles to her. Casey smiles back. They take a seat on either side of Bianca. "So are you new here?" Casey asked. "Yeah...i just moved here this weekend." "Oh. Where did you move from?" Jess asked. "I don't know." Bianca replied. "Bianca how don't you know?" Jess asked nicely. "I keep moving from foster home to foster home every month or so." Casey pulls Bianca into a side hug. "Why are you in a foster home?" Casey asked while Jess is all quiet. "I don't really know. I've been in a total of 24 foster homes since i was born. I was admitted to my 1st foster home when I was a week old. Apparently my family didn't want me," Bianca says with tears in her eyes.m "Just wish i could be adopted or find my birth family." Jess speaks for the first time "

Bianca our house is open if you ever just want to come sleep over." "It is totally up to you Bianca" Casey says also. "Its okay you two. You just met me and were not even friends." Bianca replies to both Casey and Jess. Jess and Casey look at each other and both say "we're friends!" They both grab a hand and pull her up. "Wow your light!" Casey states. "How much do you weigh Bianca?" Jess asks "um 98 pounds." Bianca states "at only 16?" Jess questions "I'm actually only 15 my birthdays in a few days." Bianca says Casey asks "what grade are you in?" "10th grade. I started school when i was 4." The bell rings to go to class. "Well i guess i'll see you guys later then." Bianca said. "B, wait!" Jess called out. Bianca turned around and looked back at them. "We'll come help you. You know maybe show you to your classes or ours if we have some classes together." Casey told her. "Oh okay. I guess if your sure you want to do that and nobody would mind. And whats B?" "Well nobody will mind because We only had us two in our friend group and now its three. But the teachers and staff wont mind because they all adore us. And B is just your nickname." Jess replied. "Oh okay." They arrive to the main office where mrs. Pebbles the principal is at. She says hi to casey and jess and asks who their friend is. "Mrs. Pebbles this is Bianca she just moved here." Jess supplied to her. "Oh this is perfect. You all know each other already, so jess and casey would you allow me to copy your schedule to give Bianca so she can get help from my two favorite girls." Mrs. Pebbles said/asked. "Oh Mrs. Pebbles you know that is fine with us. We just met Bianca this morning and we're already friends." Casey told her. "Okay Bianca here is your class schedule and you have two good people right here." Mrs. Pebbles told Bianca. This statement made both Jess and Casey blush. So with that being handled Mrs. Pebbles gave a pass to Casey excusing the three girls for being late.


	3. Jake

Chapter 2 Jake

Its after school and Jake Harris aka Jess' older brother by 7 years was in the parking lot to pick up the girls. The conversation to the car: "Jess , Casey i really cant stay over i can stay at your house until 5:30 then i need to walk back to the foster home. I can't stay anywhere other than the foster home unless I'm adopted." Bianca said to them after they asked her to have a sleepover. "Awe, okay," Jess said. "But you cant walk home by yourself I'm sure we would be able to walk with you or to even see if Jake would take you." "Who's Jake?" Bianca asked. "Just her older brother." Casey told Bianca. "Oh." Bianca said. "Yeah. Sorry sometimes Jess can be ditsy and innocent." Casey supplied. "Hey!" Jess says offended. "Jess you know its true." Casey says to her. 'Honk' 'Honk' "Jakes' here. Lets go." Jess said. "Jake this is my new friend Bianca." Jess told Jake. "Hi Bianca." Jake says with a wink when Casey and Jess aren't looking. "Um hi Jake." They pull down Mountain St. to Casey, Jess, and Jakes' house. "So all 3 of you live here with your parents?" Bianca asked them. "Oh no I'm just here to visit for the week," Jake tells her. "But don't worry we'll have fun while I'm here." "Jess lives here and i was practically adopted by her parents since I've known her since we were 5. Also I'm here like everyday and night." With that both Jess and Casey get out of the car looking at Bianca who got all tense. "B, whats wrong?" Jess asked. "Um nothing. Lets go." Casey puts her arm around Bianca and leads her inside behind Jess and Jake. "Mom, Dad! We're home. I got a new friend." Jess yells out to her parents. They walk upstairs to Jess' room and her and Casey plop down on to her bed. "B, you coming to sit down?" Jess asked. "Yeah B there's more then enough room for you to come up here." Casey told her. "I'll just sit down over here." She tells them. She sits down on the seat across the room. "So tell me about yourselves since you know about me." Bianca said to Casey and Jess. "Jess you go first since its your house." Casey told her. "Okay well My name is Jessica Harris but most people call me Jess unless they are like mad at me which rarely happens. But my idol is my older brother Jake. I worship him. I would be completely devastated if he ever did anything to anybody that i care about or made up an excuse about something he did. I've been friends with Casey for over 7 years. I want to be a fashion designer when i graduate. I'm smart but not like brainiac smart. Okay enough about me let's learn about Casey now." "Well you already know that I'm Casey. But my full name is Casey Cordero. I love soccer. As soon as the weather is good after winter I'm outside practicing for fall soccer. You'll have to come to one of my soccer games. But i want to go up to be a interior designer. And my idol would have to be Jess because she is the all american girl. She has the 2 parents the perfect brother the picket fence the clothes. I have the clothes and her family and now you. That's all i have." They laughed and talked for hours until Bianca had to leave. Jess and Casey hugged her goodbye and kissed her on the cheek. Jake drives Bianca home but not without screwing her life up more. "Don't worry ill be gone in two days. Don't tell jess or Casey because they wouldn't believe you. They just met you today." Jake tells her while dropping her off on the side of the road. He speeds off and leaves her there to figure out where she is.


	4. what Happened!

Chapter 3 what happened!?

School the next day was awkward for Bianca. She was desperately trying to avoid Jess and Casey incase Jake told them what happened but twisted it into a lie. However she wasn't fortunate because as soon as she started walking to her locker she heard Jess and Casey calling her name. "Bianca wait up!" Jess yelled. "B!" Casey called. Bianca just kept walking and hoped that they wouldn't notice that something was up. Partly because of how late she got home thanks to Jake she got abused. She stopped at her locker and put her combination in. (12-1-30) By this point Jess and Casey caught up to Bianca. "Hey B, didn't you hear us?" Casey asked her nicely. "Um yeah but i better go." Casey exchanges a glance with jess and they each drag her to the bathroom to do an interrogation. When they get in the bathroom Bianca tries to leave but jess holds her back and Casey blocks the door. "Bianca we aren't leaving till you tell what's going on." Casey says. "Let me go now Jessica." Bianca says angrily. Jess lets go of Bianca and goes to stand with Casey with a sad face because Bianca said her name angrily. Her full first name to be exact. "B what is wrong with you?" Casey asked. " nothing's wrong with me. It Has to do with everything i did wrong yesterday." "What did you do wrong?" Jess asked. "Im sorry Jess but i cant tell you." Jess looks hurt and asks,"Why?" "Because you'll hate me and your idol. Now let me go to class now." Casey thinks in her head ' Jess' idol is Jake!' "Oh my god!" Casey says out loud. "Bianca what does my brother have to do with this!?" Jess asked. Casey was getting ready to hold jess back because Casey believed she already knew what was wrong. "You don't want to know Jessica." "Enlighten me Bianca. I have so many theories swarming around in my head." "He raped me! Okay. Are you happy now!" She screamed at Jess. "No you are lying! If this is true i swear i will F***ing kill you. My brother wouldn't of done this. He's with his girlfriend of 5 years. He's happy. Your probably a home wrecker thats why nobody wants to adopt you probably!" Jess stops and looks at Bianca who looks like she just got the wind knocked out of her. "Casey can you let me go now?" Bianca asked. "Yeah I'll go with you because unlike her I'm not going to be a B**** about this. I want to know the truth and not just protect my heart or life." Casey tells Bianca while she is looking at Jess. "Okay..." Bianca says. Jess swings at Bianca and hits her in the back. More importantly the place where she was whipped last night for the abuse. "Ahhhhh!" Bianca yells while she fell down to the floor. Casey hurries over and tells Jess to stay away till she figures out whats wrong. "B its Casey. Settle down okay? Im going to lift your shirt up. So i can examine your back." "Mmhm." Bianca says while whimpering. With that Casey starts to pull up B's shirt. "What the Fu**!" She exclaims making Jess come and see whats going on. "Whats going on?" Jess asks concerned. "Bianca what happened to your back?" Jess asks. "It happened last night with your brother and my foster home parent." "Im sorry what?" "After your brother raped me and then left me on the side of the road. I had to walk to my foster home. When i arrived i got a beating from my foster family telling me the same exact thing you just now told me Jess. This is why i want to be adopted by somebody so that I'm not hurt every time i don't achieve their standards." Bianca said solemnly. Jess just stands up and walks out. Bianca starts crying.


	5. Authors note 1

A/N:

Sorry that the chapters are so short its just that im trying to update for you as much as possible for you all. I will say that Ill update faster if I feel encouraged. That means you have to review and tell me what to do differently if you didn't like something I did or to just tell me how much you liked it and give me ideas for future chapters.


End file.
